iPick up the pieces
by Writersblock1996
Summary: For five years, she was Lilly Dirshlit. On February 19 2023 she was reunited with her family. Sam and Freddie thought their life was going to get better. They never expected that one accident would rip it apart once again. Their six year old daughter is in a coma... Their struggling to keep her kidnapper behind bars... On top of it all, they've got a four month old son to raise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know you all dont want to hear my lame excuses, and i know that this is many months late, but i really want to get this out before november. When the...bad thing happens :( Yup, it hurt me too. iCarly is ending in november. this was written on my ipod so sorry for any mistakes, hope you enjoy. **

**iPick up the pieces **

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

_Sam smiled_ a_nd Held her newborn son closely. "Hey there pretty boy," she cooed, "mama loves you." she giggled, making a silent promise not to cause him anymore danger. She knew that she was lucky not to have lost him, after all the stress she put herself into while trying to locate the daughter she thought was dead for almost six years. She smiled again as the baby opened his eyes slightly, revealing bright blue-green eyes exactly like hers. Looking into the innocent eyes of her son, her heart swelled. She had a perfect husband, her daughter was home, and her son was healthy. She finally had her perfect unglued her eyes from the newborn when the door burst open, and a frazzled Freddie flew in. She started to question him, but was stopped. "Sam," he began, "Lilly was in an accident." he said without thinking.)_

**'Hello God it's me again 2 am room 304**

**visiting hours are over time for our bedside tug-o-war**

**this sleeping child between us might not may it through the night**

**I'm fighting back the tears as she fights for her life**

**Well it must be kind of crowded on the streets of **

**Heaven so tell me what do you need her for**

**Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl **

**Forever**

**but right now I need her so much more**

**She's much to young to be on her own**

**barley just turned seven**

**So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets **

**of Heaven-'**

Sam was perched at the end of her daughters bed, singing softly. She didn't know if she believed that the five year old could hear her, but she found herself comforted by the soft sound.

Her eyes remained glued to the child as the door opened silently behind her. "Sam," her husband freddie said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Without taking her eyes from her child, she shook his hand away. "Why are you here?" she questioned bitterly, her voice chilledi

"Why won't you talk to me?" the tired man pleaded, shifting the sleeping four month on his shoulder.

"You know why." she spat bitterly, turning her head away, trying to contol the tears that threatened to erupt.

"I never said that I was leaving you!" he exclaimed, " I just suggested that we spend some time apart, just until we get this sorted out." at this point, his own eyes were quickly filling. He felt helpless, She knew that she needed help, she just wouldn't admit it. She wouldn't let anyone in.

"Whatever. Just leave, we don't need you." she said, knowing that it would hurt him.

_Her didn't just hurt him. They killed him. They burned him, cut him, mocked him mercilessly. He loved her, more than anything. Even when she used to tease him or hit him. He loved her. When he lost her once, all those many years ago, he still loved her. He didn't want to lose her again. _

He tried to speak, tried to fight the weakness in his voice. "I-I c-can't take this anymore!" he said, his voice shaking. Sam l looked at him, startled. "You know you need me. You know that you can't get passed this without someone." his whole body seemed to be shaking now.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam said accusingly, her eyes narrowing. Then, she gasped. "You don't think she's going to wake up!" she screeched, causing the baby in Freddie's arms stir.

"I never said that!" he said defensively. By this time, the baby was fully awake and screaming.

"For the love of-give me him!" Sam said, practically prying her son from Freddie. "shush Ollie, it's ok." she said gently, rocking back and forth.

Feeling the embrace of his mother, the baby was instantly soothed. With his thumb stuck in his mouth, he quickly fell back asleep.

Without hesitation, she handed the baby back to Freddie and resumed watching her daughters peaceful face. "she's looking a lot better." she said suddenly, speaking to no one. "The doctors said she might even wake up soon." with this, she turned around and looked at Freddie.

She stood up without a word, pulled Ollie and his bag away from Freddie, and walked out the door, leaving Freddie standing in confusion.

After a moment, Freddie pulled his eyes away from the door and focused them on the child in the bed. "You know I'm not giving up on you right?" he said out loud, half expecting the girl to answer. His eyes grew sad, "You have to wake up. You're mom-and me, we need you to be OK." his mind told him to stop, she can't hear him. "Remember how we told you that you were going to have a baby brother? And you were so happy, happy to have someone to play with. Well, he's waiting for you to come play with him! He needs you to wake up." silently, he wiped a stray tear from his face and leaned down press a gentle kiss on her forehead.

* * *

_"She's find Freddie, don't worry." she said, smiling. "She playing with Emma outside. Don't worry, go back to Sam and the baby." she hung up the phone, shaking her head. At that second, she glanced out the window in to the yard where the girls were playing. For a second, she panicked when she noticed that Lilly was no longer with Emma. She noticed her standing under a tree, waiting for Emma to kick over the ball they were playing with, and breathed in relief. She moved to step outside, when something blurred past her. She looked on towards the street, and gasped when Lilly appeared out of the brush. "Lilly!" she screamed, trying to move. Horrified, she realized that her legs would not respond. She tried to lift them, but they seemed to turn to stone. She couldn't move. "Lilly!" she screamed again, hoping that the girl would hear her. Suddenly, a car came speeding down the road, plowing into the frail child-)_

Carly Shay bolted awake, her nightmare fading. Looking around in confusion, she slowly adjusted to the darkness of her bedroom.

A wail pierced the air, causing her to jump. Sighing, she ran her hand threw her hair and glanced at the baby monitor beside her. "Ollie." she breathed, tossing her blanket aside.

The wailing continued as she walked into the living room. "What's wrong Ollie?" she cooed, picking the baby out of his bassinet. She bounced him a bit, before realizing what he wanted. "You've got your mamas appetite alright." she cooed, making her way towards her small kitchen.

"Mommy?" she jumped at the sound of her daughters voice.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked tiredly, taking the bottle out of Ollie's mouth. The baby whimpered before closing his eher yes and falling back asleep. "Did the baby wake you up sweetie?" she asked, walking passed daughter.

The girl shook her head slowly, rubbing her eyes. "No." she mumbled, shuffling towards the couch.

"Go on back to bed Emma." Carly said hurriedly, stoping her daughter from climbing up on the couch.

Without another sound, Emma turned around and padded slowly out of sight, leaving Carly standing alone.

Unable to fight her tiredness, Carly made her way to her darkened bedroom and crawled under her blanket, silently praying that for her nightmare would not return.

* * *

_Her baby's face, her smile, her laugh, the images wouldn't leave her mind._ "Mama will be back with you soon baby girl." she said into the air.

From the dim lighted hallway beyond her cell, the guard called. "lights out!" instantly, the small amount of light went out, surrounding her with darkness. A bright flash passed the cell, signaling that the guard has gone.

With a sigh, Nora laid back in her cold bed. "Soon baby." she said.

"go to sleep!" the guard called, flashing the light on her.

"Whatever" she mumbled, pulling a thin sheet over herself with a sigh.

* * *

**A/N: sorry if its not what was anticipated for a first chapter :( like i said, i wanted to get this out as soon as i could. I have six chapters done, so i'll try to upload when i can.**

**Another thing that i wanted to mention: as you may have noticed, i had to delete iam lilly. If you still want me to upload, i will after ipick up the pieces. for now though, i want to focus on this. thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey, you there, yeah you. I see you clicked on my story! this makes me happier than you could ever imagine! I only ask one thing from you: after you read, even if you absolutly hated the chapter, click the little review button! Reviews are my cake (and i love cake) **

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

By the next morning, Sam had cooled off some, and was packing for another week at the hospital.

"Mama will be there soon baby." she sighed, folding a t-shirt into her bag.

A knocking filled the room, causing her to jump slightly. Grumbling, Sam made her way to the

door, and opened it with an angry force. "What!" she said angrily, glaring at her friend Carly.

The woman ignored her friends attitude, and stepped past her. "I brought Ollie home!" she said

cheerfully, setting the baby car seat on a nearby chair. Pulling the infant out gently, she expected Sam

to take him.

Instead, Sam walked away from her, " Oh, you had him all night? That's why I didn't hear him." she

said casually, moving towards her bedroom.

Carly followed her friend, shocked that she hadn't known her own son was gone. "Here take him." she

said hastily.

" I have to pack. Lilly is waiting for me." she said, turning away and tossing another shirt into her bag.

"Sam," she sighed. "You can't ignore your son. I realize that you feel bad, but-"

Sam turned harshly, her eyes cold. " Bad? You think I feel bad? Carly, my five year old is dying in a

hospital bed, and I'm not there. Ollie is a baby. In a couple of years, he won't remember any of this.

Can't you just do this one little thing, and watch him while I spend time at the hospital with Lilly?"

tears started to cloud her vision. They seemed to do that a lot lately.

Carly didn't know how to respond. " Sam, I'm sorry. I know, and it's pretty much my fault she's hurt. I'll

keep him."

Sam's eyes softened, "Carl's, it's not all your fault. You didn't know she would run into the road." she zipped her bag, and carried it out of the room. "I'll have Freddie pick Ollie up later."

"Alright, but don't forget that I'm going back to the set for a few weeks." Carly replied, bouncing Ollie

who was beginning to fuss.

"You are? I guess Freddie will have to watch him." sam said back, her voice casual.

"You know Freddie has to work. And you should be too." Carly mumbled.

"I told you, I quit. I can't spend all day at work, knowing that my baby girl could be dying without me."

Sam rebutted stubbornly, her arms crossed.

"She's not going to die. Didn't the doctors say she looks better?" Carly questioned, trying to remain

positive. She always had to be the positive one.

The two girls turned, hearing the sound of the door opening. Carly gasped, while Sam stood in angered

shock. "Sam " Freddie began, raising his hands.

Both Carly and Freddie watched the blond closely, waiting for the explosion.

First, she glared with pure anger. Then, her face softened slightly. Within seconds, her eyes had pooled,

once again, with tears. "Why are you here? What happened, is she ok? Why are you here? Is she

awake? Oh god, she's-" she blubbered, salty tears freeing down her cheeks.

"Sam, she's-" before he could say anything more, Sam had run out of the apartment, slamming the door

behind her.

* * *

"Wake up!" a voice called, jolting Nora awake. "You've been summoned." the Guard said, sliding the

cell door open.

With a grumble, she sat up, knocking her head against the metal bed above her. "By who?" she asked

groggily, reaching out to allow the guard to handcuff her. _just a little bit longer _she thought, _a little bit _

_longer until we're together again._

"The boss wants to talk to you." the guard said simply, pulling her by the arm. With a clink, the cell door

closed once again.

The boss was the major guard and attorney for most of the prisoners who couldn't have their own. He

was also the biggest source of information regarding sentencing. Around the prison, being summoned

by the boss was either bringing you freedom or your doom.

"Wait here." the guard said, pulling her to a stop. He knocked loudly, before opening the door.

"Nora Dirshlit." a deep voice boomed from across the room. Nora stood stiffly, unwilling to move

forwards.

"Have a seat." the boss called, his face shaded in an eerie manner.

She obeyed the mans sharp order, and sat. The boss began to speak, but her voice unwillingly rang out.

"Why am here?" her voice sounded more demanding than it should of. She mentally slapped herself,

and attempted to apologize. "I-I'm so-sorry! I didn't mean-"

The boss silenced her, "No sense in apologizing. We've got far to little time for that." he paused. "I've

reviewed your previous sentencing. You were brought here for what?" he eyed her carefully.

"Assault of a minor." she mumbled, dropping her gaze.

"Right. You hit a child with a car, correct?" Nora nodded, her face burning a slight pink. "then what

happened?" he interrogated, "Look at me Ms. Dershlit."

"I-got recharged with..." her voice became unheard.

"What was that?" he continued to pry her.

"Murder." she refused to look the man in the eyes as she said this.

"Murder. That little girl died Nora." he knew that this was getting torturous for her. "Anything else

happen?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

Nora shook her head, obviously confused. Why had he brought her hear, just to tell her everything she

already knew?

"Does the name Charlotte ring a bell? How about the names Sam and Freddie?"

Nora gasped, her back stiffening. There was no way-it wasn't possible!

"You are now looking at kidnapping charges." the boss said, bringing her worst fear to light.

Suddenly, she blurted the only thing she could think of. "They promised the adoption was finalized!" her

voice sounding sharp.

* * *

**A/N: oooo things are about to get a lot more complicated...Dont forget to cake-i mean review! i love getting feedback, even if its not sugarcoated and covered in flowery goodness :) **

**Until next time... HEHEHE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Quick chapter this time, next one will more than likely be sometime this weekend or next week. Thanks for the reviews, I love that you all want to kill Nora ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

Tears ran down her cheeks, leaving wet patches on the bland white sheet under her. "The doctors said you gave them a scare this morning." Sam said softly, stroking her daughters soft blond curls. "You've got your momma's personality all right. You just love to shake everyone up, don't you?" her voice began to shake. "You have to wake up. We need you with us, daddy and me. We need you to wake up and make everything alright again." a glimmer of hope ran threw her as she watched her daughter's chest rise and fall peacefully, but was diminished seconds later when the girl didn't stir.

There was a quick knock on the door behind her, then opened silently. "Go away Freddie." Sam said angrily, without turning around.

"Sam," the person said, "Are you too still having problems?"

She rose from the bed quickly, throwing her arms around the visitor. "Gibby!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on you guys." he glanced at the sleeping child. "How is she?"

"Better. She still hasn't woken up yet." Sam sighed, drifting back to her daughter.

"She defiantly looks better," Gibby commented, "You look like you could use some sleep." he subconsciously flinched when she turned to glare at him.

Her heart fell as she leaned into the man and cried helplessly. "I-I can't take it anymore! I'm losing my baby, my son barley knows who I am, and my husband doesn't love me anymore!" she shook with every breath as she clutched the front of Gibby's shirt.

He stood helplessly, allowing the poor women cry into his shirt. "It's going to be ok Sam, everything is going to get better." without thinking he added, "I promise."

* * *

Freddie stood helplessly, his eyes unmoving from the door. "she's going to come back." he muttered to himself, "she has to."

"Are you OK?" Carly asked him gently, placing her hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged her hand off, unwilling to move away. Finally, he painfully tore his eyes away. With a sharp force, he fell into Carly's arms and sobbed pitifully. "what happened? We should have been happy. We should have had our perfect family." his voice shook with pain and anger. "She took it all away! Just because she couldn't have her own, she ripped us apart!"

he couldn't hold his anger any more. He knew who's fault this was. Not Sam and her dreams, or Carly and her problems. No, there was only one person at fault in his family's destruction. Nora Dirshlit.

* * *

Nora lay in her bed, her eyes focused on the cheap metal above her. Groans and squeaks filled her ears as her new roommate moved above her.

_Adopting. It was fool proof. There was no way they can find out anything beyond that._ Her mind whirled in though, working up a plan that would get her freedom and her baby. Once she got Lilly back, she wouldn't have to hide her. They could finally be free.

* * *

In a bland hospital room, as Sam held onto her friend for comforted, a small girl was lost in her own mind.

_Blackness surrounded her. She wanted to scream, but found that her voice was gone. As she swam through her mind, a small dot of light appeared in front of her._

_Curiosity took over, and she found herself being drawn toward the spot. The light seemed to grow bigger, quickly replacing the darkness. As she reached out, touching the heatless light, a buzz filled her ears. As suddenly as the light came, it left. Leaving her once again surrounded by black nothing._

The alarms began suddenly, causing panic in the hospital room. "Call someone!" Sam screamed, already next to the dying girl. Her finger slammed over and over on the call button, heat rising in her chest. "don't stand there! Get a nurse! She's dying!" Sam screamed again.

A team of nurses ran past Gibby, pushing towards the child. "hold on baby! Don't let go!" Sam screamed, holding the girls limp hand. A nurse stood next to her, pumping Lilly's tiny chest. Another nurse hurried in and gently put and oxygen mask on the child. After what seemed like endless hours, the alarm stopped. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the precious child to breath.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! keep the reviews coming and don't forget to keep an eye out for the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys :) sorry the update took a little longer than I was planning. Enjoy and REVIEW please!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

The world outside was dark, the neighborhood asleep in their beds. Freddie sat in his dark living room, the only light from the window behind Him. In his hand, his cellphone lay ready to call, his thumb hovering over the send button. _Just do it! He __yelled inside his head. _Before he could stop himself, Freddie hit the call, the sound breaking his silence. Ring...ring...he held his breath, waiting. Ring...

"Hello?" his wife's voice sounded strange, almost panic like.

Confidence draining fast, he stammered, "s-sorry did I wake you?" he hung up quickly, mentally slapping himself. "sorry baby, I can't do it." he said to the walls, his head falling into his hands.

* * *

Everyone crowded around the small child, waiting for her breathing to return. An older nurse held a stethoscope to the girls chest, waiting. "I'm not getting anything." she sighed, moving away.

Sam screamed in agony, shoving the women away. "No!" she panicked, pressing her hands on her child's fragile chest. "Lilly please!" she cried, moving her hands to lilly's face.

After a moment, Gibby pulled her away slowly. "Sam," He started, reaching out to her.

Sam fell into the mans arms, her Sobbs uncontrollable. "Lilly! My baby is gone!" she screamed, clutching gibby's shirt.

Trying to comfort his former classmate and tormentor, Gibby glanced back at the still child's body. "Sam," he said again. "I-"

The next instant could only be described as a complete miracle. As Sam clutched her friend, grieving, the child behind her began to stir. Her small chest rose and fell unsteadily, Oxygen refilling her delicate lungs.

"Mmmmhhhhfff." a slur of sounds escaped almost in audibly from beneath the rubber mask over her mouth. "Mmhha!" she said louder, her delicate lashes fluttering.

"Lilly? Sam look!" Gibby cried, spinning the sobbing women around.

The Mother screamed in shock, throwing Her hand over her mouth. A fresh rain of tears ran down her face as she put her arms around the girl, kissing her face. "My baby! My baby!" she repeated Over and over, petting her daughters blond curls.

* * *

While Sam rejoices with her daughter, Nora began her own journey to get her daughter back. The boss set up her court dates, and she spun her tale of adoption.

She was smart. With in her story, she embedded bits of truth. Her first daughter had died, leaving her heartbroken. She had become a nurse, and met Sam and freddie while on duty. This was when her story got complicated.

"Jillian died from SIDS about six or seven years ago." she started, watching her lawyer write. "I was absolutely heartbroken," at this point, tears welled in her eyes. "for nearly a year, I grieved. Losing my baby was the worst pain I have ever experienced." she paused to wipe a tear away. "after Jillian's would be first birthday, I forced myself to stop crying. I said 'Nora, moping Will not bring her back.'"

"what made you decide to become a nurse?" the boss asked, glancing up at his client.

"I wanted to help other people. I thought about being a therapist, for parents of SIDS babies, but couldn't make myself do it. One day, I was driving past the hospital and saw that they were in need of help."

"Ok, skip a head a bit. We're running short of time." The man leaned back on his chair.

"while on duty, I was sent up to the nursery to assist an OBGYN appointment." her mind whirred with ideas. "I knew as soon as I seen them, they were not ready to be parents. They were arguing for most of the appointment, At one point Sam even said so. That's when I stepped up and told them my story." She sucked in a breath and let it out slowly before continuing, "At first, they refused. Sam instigated that she couldn't give up her baby. But, finally they agreed."

"Ok, now tell me about the day Lilly was born." the man glanced at the clock hung behind Nora.

"The next months were complicated. One minute they're in agreement the next they're not. Finally, I gave up and accepted that I probably wouldn't Be getting their baby. I even started looking into other adoptions." she paused, "then one day out of the blue, I got a call. Sam and Freddie were at the hospital ready to have the baby. Freddie said they wanted me there, so they could settle the matter."

"And during the delivery?" the boss man questioned, scribbling notes.

"That was pretty much caous. Sam was cranky, Freddie was scared. I didn't know what to do, so I kind of just stood in the corner most of the time."

"who held the baby first?"

"Sam demanded that she held her first. I didnt want to jeprodize anything, so I let her. Then Freddie took a turn," she paused again, "When finally got to hold her, it was instant love. I knew this little girl was going to change my world."

"Did the parents finally agree to adoption? With no force, on their own?"

"Well, at first they were trying to back out. After a while though, they realized they just couldn't Handle a child. Not yet anyway."

"So, they allowed adoption?" The man's eyes bored into Nora's.

"yes. After Sam and Lilly were discharged, I took lilly home and Sam went with Freddie. I promised that I would keep in touch." with this, she stared directly into her lawyers eyes.

"Ok, I'll put the paper work together. We've got a case." he said quickly.

A wicked grin spread across her face for a moment, before fading into a somber gaze."Thank you so much for helping me get my daughter back."

* * *

**A/N: sorry if its a bit short, I'm doing the best I can on my ipod. **

**Here's a bit of good news though; i should be getting a new laptop cord in a few weeks! that means i'll be back to my normal writing and updating :) **

**But, as you should know by now, good news from me is usually acompanied by bad news; Chapter 5 is the last chapter i have written so far, so updates are going to be less frequent :( But, that will only be until i can get back to my laptop :D**

**Hope ya'll are likeing the story so far! hit the review button on your way out please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry the update took awhile :( But guess what guess what! I got my laptop back! yup the cord came in the mail today (Finally!) so i got a chance to finish chapter five. sorry if the end is a bit rushed or anything. **

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Sam sat beside her daughter, watching the groggy child's eyes flutter. "Lilly." she said gently, rubbing the girls cheek with a cold washcloth. "stay awake for momma."

"Mmmhhhfff." Lilly mumbled, fighting the pain in her head.

Only hours after the fragile child had Woken, a fever had stricken. Unwilling to let her slip away again, Sam continued watching the young child, keeping her awake and alert.

"Mmmhhhfff!" Lilly mumbled groggily, her voice small and shrill.

Her mother jumped up, "what can I get for you? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" she grew desperate. The child hadn't spoken a full word since she woke.

Suddenly, the child screamed. Her voice carrying loud and sharp. "mmmmmhhhhfff!" she shrieked, clutching the bed sheets in tight fists. Sam jumped in fear, trying to comfort her baby girl. She was shocked when the itty bitty girl threw her arms up and smacked Sam away. She clenched the sheet and attempted to move away. "Mmmmhhhff!" she screamed once again.

Tears pooled in her eyes as Sam tried desperately to translate what Lilly wanted. Suddenly, her desperation turned to anger. "_why couldn't she understand? What was Wrong with her baby? "_What. Do. You. Want!" She cried, lunging at the child. "Answer me!" she clutched the child's face in her hands. Tears streamed down her face, harder than ever before. "what do you want!"

"Mmmhhhfff-Mmmyyy mmmooommyyy!" Lilly wailed, her own face wet With tears.

For the first time in ages, Freddie smiled. "Say it again Ollie!" He cooed, bouncing his son in his arms.

A look of baby concentration crossed the five month old's face. "Ddddaaadd! He slurred, chewing on his pudgy fingers.

"Good boy!" Freddie cheered, pulling Ollie's fingers out of his mouth. "Who's dad?"

In response, the baby waved his dampened fingers in the air, screaming happily. "Dddaaaddd!" He screeched, slapping his small hand on Freddie face.

"Good job!" Freddie cheered, wiping the wet hand print from his face.

Sam chewed on her finger nail, anxiously waiting for the doctor to allow her back in to the room.

"Sam?" A voice called, touching her arm.

She spun around, meeting the eyes of her friend. "Gibby? What-"

He cut her off, stuffing a Manila envelope at her. "We have a problem."

With shaking hands, Sam opened the envelope.

**Samantha and Fredward Benson **

**Trial date for Nora Dirshlit scheduled for the following dates; **

**October 1st **

**October 12**

**November 11**

**December 5**

**January 3 **

**Ms. Dirshlit has given information regarding the adoption of Lillian Dirshlit-Benson. Trial and final ruling for guardianship and sentencing scheduled for:**

**January 31st/February 1st **

**Jeremy Cowley-Attorny; Samantha and Freddie **

**Ruben crane-Attorney; Nora Dirshlit **

"Adoption? She thinks we let her adopt Lilly?" Sam questioned, her head dizzy.

"Did you?" Gibby replied, taking the paper away.

"No!" Sam cried, smacking the man's arm.

"Mrs. Benson?" Sam whipped around, her tangled blond hair hitting Gibby.

"Never call me that." She barked, "what's wrong with Lilly?"

"I don't know. She calmed down, but she can seem to process any memory of any events between meeting you and the accident." the doctor frowned.

"So, like, amnesia?" Sam asked frantically.

"Not exactly. Amnesia wipes almost all memory in a young child. Lillian only seems to have forgotten only you. " The doctor said with a worried sigh.

"Hurry Emma!" Frazzled Carly called, dragging her six year old daughter behind her.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked, quickening her pace to avoid falling.

Emma Shay hadn't seen her father in over a year, and had a vague knowledge of the rockiness of their relationship.

"_Jordan?" A groggy Carly questioned, finding her unborn baby's father standing in on her doorstep. _

"_Carly I need to talk to you." his eyes trailed to her protruding stomach. She moved to let him pass, feeling rough kicks against her insides when he brushed past. _

"_If this is about the baby, I already told you I can take care of her myself if you didn't want to." she sighed, a hint of bitterness in her tired voice. _

"_No, no. I want to take care of her. And you. It's just...Jillian." His face crumbled as he said the name. "Jillian was my daughter. She died of SIDS a year or so ago." He took in a ragged breath, "I wasn't there when it happened. Her mother and I were separated at the time. She didn't even tell me until I came back months later."_

"_Jordan, I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me before?" Carly said, putting her arms around the man. Again, she felt the harsh kicks of her unborn daughter against her insides. "She already knows you." She stated excitedly, placing Jordan's hand on her stomach. _

_Only months later, that night seemed to have faded in their memories._

"_Jordan!" Carly cried, holding her fussy newborn in one arm and an load of dirty bottles in the other. "I've got clean these, can you change Emma?" She asked, trying to sound calm. _

"_Why can't you do change the kid first? I'm busy!" He called back, shoveling chips into his mouth. _

"_Thanks a lot." She mumbled, setting the bottles on her dresser. _

"_Happy birthday Emma!" Carly smiled, helping her daughter blow out her two birthday candles. _

"_Cake!" the toddler cried, shoveling cake into her mouth. _

"_Yes! Cake, good girl!" Carly cheered, waving Emma's sticky hands in the air. _

"_Good girl! Good good Emma!" The baby cooed, giggling. _

_Carly smiled at her daughter, jumping slightly when she heard the front door slam open and shut. _

"_What's going on in here!" Jordan's voice boomed as he came into the kitchen. _

"_Its Emma's birthday. Remember?" Carly stated calmly, wiping her baby's face and picking her out of her highchair. _

"_I know that. Why is she such a mess?" He said frustratedly, grabbing the girl's tiny cake filled hand roughly. _

_At the rough touch, Emma squirmed uncomfortably, trying to hide closer to her mother. "She ate some cake. It's fine." Carly said, her voice loosing some of it's previous calm. She rubbed the baby's back gently, rocking her gently. "I'll go clean her up." She attempted to get passed him, but he blocked her path. _

"_I'll do it. Give her here." He said impatiently, trying to grab Emma. _

_Frightened, the baby buried deeper into her mother's arms. "No jo-dan!" She said quietly. _

"_Come on baby. Come to daddy." _

"_No Jo-dan!" She cried, smacking his hand away from her. _

_Ignoring the baby's cries, Jordan roughly pried her away from Carly. "Daddy. Say daddy." He said, boring his eyes into the little girl. _

"_Jo-dan bad! No Jo-dan!" She cried, reaching her arms out for Carly. _

"_Jordan, just let me give her a bath. She's probably tired." The mother pleaded, grabbing onto the man's arm. _

"_No. We can't baby the kid. She needs to know that I'm her dad and she's going to call me dad." _

"_Jordan! Stop!" Carly pleaded, as she watched him carry their daughter towards the bathroom. He shut the door, blocking her from following him. _

_All she could do was stand by the door and listen to her baby's pleading cries. "Who am I?" she heard his voice. _

"_Jo-dan." Emma's voice answered quietly. She then heard the sound of water turning on, and a splashing followed by the sound of her daughters cries. "Jo-dan cold!" Emma cried. More splashing. "Jo-dan stop!" another splash. "Da-dy stop!" the water turned off, and moments later Jordan appeared with a wet Emma shivering under a towel. _

"_OK Emma, who am I?" Jordan asked gently._

"_Daddy." Emma said quietly._

"_Good girl! Now go to mama." he said, shoving her into Carly's hands._

"Mama slow down!" Emma cried, nearly triping on her feet. "Where are we going?"

"I've got to talk to daddy." Carly said.

Emma stopped in her tracks and yanked her arm away from Carly. "No!" She cried, running away before Carly could stop her.

* * *

**A/N: Updates will hopefully be better now since i can write on an actual computer now :) Pwease review I love them so!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry guys! I got writting something else, and completly forgot about this! ****Any who...here's the next chapter:**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Sam sobbed into her hands, her body shaking violently. "How can my baby not remember who I am?"

Gibby sat beside her, his hand rubbing her back gently. "It's OK Sam, we can fix this. As soon as we can keep Nora away from her, we can work on getting Lilly back to normal." He said gently, trying to remain calm. _He didn't know if the family would ever be normal again. Lately, he didn't know if anything would be normal again. _

Sam sat up suddenly, wiping her hand over her face. "I have to call Freddie." She said hastily, walking away. "If anything happens, text me." She called.

Sam's hands were shaking as she pulled out her phone and dialed Freddie's number. "Hello?" Freddie's groggy voice called, making her heart race.

"Freddie? It's me." She said quietly, her voice shaking slightly.

"Sam! What's wrong?" He detected the ache in her voice. "Is Lilly alright?"

"Yeah-no. Not really. She woke up a while ago," She paused.

"She did? That's great, when can we-"

"Freddie," Sam broke in, fresh tears welling in her eyes. "Nora's claiming she adopted Lilly."

Freddie's voice rose, his heart dropping. "What? How could they think that-" Sam stopped him.

"I don't know. They've scheduled a bunch of court dates. I can't lose her again Freddie." Her voice was shaking, letting her tears rain down her cheeks.

"Sam, you're crying. What else happened?" He knew her too well. Even though they had been apart for so long, and their relationship was rocky, he still knew when Sam was upset enough to cry.

"The doctor said that Lilly doesn't remember me. She doesn't know anything passed her life with Nora." She sobbed.

* * *

"Emma!" Carly cried, racing through the parking lot in search of her daughter. "Emma Samantha Shay!" She called, panic rising. "Come on Emma! Please!"

Suddenly, a small blond head bobbed between the parked cars in front of her. "Emma!" She called, racing towards the child. "There you are! Don't ever run away from-" She grabbed the person's hand before realizing who it was.

"Hey!" The woman said angrily, ripping her hand away from Carly. "Who do you think you are?"

"Sorry ma'am." Carly said, her cheeks turning red. "I thought you were-" A child ran passed the woman. "Emma!" Carly screamed, running away.

* * *

Freddie glanced at his sleeping son from the rear view mirror. "We're coming Sam." He said, turning the wheel. After Sam had told him what was going on, he knew that he couldn't leave his wife to deal with this alone.

"Sam!" Freddie said, his voice both concerned and excited to see his wife again. Sam looked up, her eyes melting.

"Freddie!" She jumped up and through her arms around her husband. "Thank you." She whispered into his shirt.

"I couldn't leave my girls here alone." He smiled, looking into her deep blue green eyes. "I love you Sam. You know that right?" His eyes filled with indescribable emotions.

"Even after all the horrible things I've done and said to you?" She asked, worry in her delicate voice. Freddie nodded.

"Always and forever." He said, leaning over to kiss her.

"Always and forever." Sam repeated, returning his kiss.

* * *

"The first court date is set for October 1st. That's," The lawyer paused. "Two weeks away right?" The boss nodded.

"Two weeks exactly." _After the initial meeting with Nora, the boss had teamed up with another lawyer, Ruben Crane. _"We've got a lot of work to do in very little time." He sat back in his chair. "A lot of work."

"I read through Nora's past and present sentencing. She kidnapped internet celebrities?" He questioned, disbelief in his voice.

The other man nodded. "Twice."

"We've got a lot of work to do." Ruben repeated, folding his hands together.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I swear on my love for seddie, my next update will be longer and up soon. On another note, I'm like, really sad right now! I don't know about where you all are, but here icarly's last episode is premiering on friday! I'm betting anything i'll be bawling by the end :( **

**See you guys soon!**


End file.
